Happy Days
by aslgyrl
Summary: Winnie Winston lost her brother and friend. Here are all the happy and some not so happy memories that keep her going as told from her point of view. Co-author SilentStorm1999 Up for adoption pm me for details.
1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

Let's start with the basics. Who am I and who is important to me.

Me: Winnie Winston. Well my real name is Margret Rebecca, but if you want to get your head kicked in go ahead call me that, but if you want to live to see another day you will stick to calling me Winnie. I am 15 years old and live in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

My brother, Dallas. He thinks he's the toughest hood in Tulsa… and no one has really told him any different. He has been in jail more then out and most people call him inhuman.

He has always taken care of me. When I was three our mom ran out on us and dad. Our dad was drunk most of the time, or working, so any influence I had was Dal. Then after putting up with Dad for three years Dal ran away to New York, taking me with him. We spent three years on the wild side, until it got to dangerous to have a nine year old around, then we came back to Tulsa. Almost immediately after getting back, Dal was put in jail for the first time.

He's a year older then me, but acts like he's ten years older. This is what causes most of our fights. But considering the fact that we have no legal guardian we do ok.

My best friend, Sodapop Curtis. I met him when Dal was locked up. We were in the same classes that year, and after about a month he asked me to come over for dinner. I really enjoyed the fact that he was so happy-go-lucky. It was refreshing after three years in New York. He always said he liked how un-dramatic I am, whatever that means.

My other best friend, Steve Randel. He and I enjoy our annoying war, which started the day we met. He and I are almost exactly alike, though I'm more patient. He is the only person that could ever make me laugh if I was mad, especially if it was him I was mad at. He's two years older then me and watches out for me like a hawk, especially when Dals' in the cooler.

Ponyboy Curtis. I treat him like my little brother, but I'm really not that close to him. He always asks me to go to the movies with him though, cause I can sit still, unlike Soda.

Darry Curtis. The oldest Curtis brother. He's big and roofs houses. Oh and he never talks to me, unless I've done something wrong and Dallas isn't around to tell me off.

Calypso Cade. Johnny's kid sister, she looks up to me like the mother he mom ain't. She and I get along real well, unless I annoy her, which I do on a daily basis. She's best friends with Pony and really only talks to him, me, and Johnny.

Johnny Cade. He's the gangs pet. He real close to Caly and Pony, and looks up to Dal… don't ask me why. He is real quiet, until you threaten his sister, then he's more scary then Dal. And that is saying something.

Two-Bit Mathews. The joker of the gang. He and I get along real well and have never got into a fight. He goes to school with me, even though he's eighteen. It's easy to forget that he's older then my brother, but only cause he can never be serious.

We're all greasers, and most of society looks down on us. But really were often the nicest people you'll ever meet, but we don't like to brag about that. Cause we may be nice, but we're also mean and really we only stick up for our own kind. That and being nice isn't tough. That's what Dal tells me anyway.

My story starts on a bright morning. The sun was shining and birds were singing.

It was on this day that I went to a funereal for people real close to me. Sodapop's parents.


	2. The Funeral

Chpter 2: The Funeral

That morning I woke up at five. I had no been able to sleep due to the dream. Well more the memory. I took a shower, brushed my teeth , and picked up the room a little. At about a quarter to ten I woke up Dal by screming at him, and throwing things around the room.

_I have to have a black skirt somewhere! Or a black dress, or even black jeans!_

Dal sat up, but when he saw how the room looked, which was ten times worse then when he went to bed, he collapsed into his pillow. "Oh no you don't!" I grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

"OWWW!" He swatted my hand away from his head. "What was that for?"

"You're not wearing a shirt, and you need to get up, what would you have had me do?"

"Well it ain't pulling my hair thats for sure!" He growled at me. I rolled my eyes and continued tearing the room apart.

In the end I was wearing a black t-shirt three sizes too big that Dal had let me borrow, and a black skirt that I'm not sure where I got... ya not going to think about that.

...

"Hey, Winnie, can we go for a walk?" Soda asked as soon as I walked in the house.

"Umm, sure." Why he wanted to talk with me, I don't know, but I was a better listener then Steve...

After five minutes of walking I broke the silence. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Winnie, how would you deal with your parents dying?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, a sure sign that he was unsure about something.

"I don't know..." How would I deal with it? I didn't even remember mom, and Dad couldn't care less about me and Dal. "I would want someone to talk to I guess.

"Sometimes I wish I was the youngest. I wouldn't have to worry about nothin' and I'd always have someone to talk to 'bout stuff. And I wouldn't always be stuck in the middle." he sighed again.

"It ain't easy being the younger sibling if that's what you think."

"Ya, but being the oldest sure wouldn't be fun, Darry's already grumpy all the time and nothin' has really changed."

"You know Darry doesn't mean to be difficult, he's just got a lot stress put on him all at once, you'd be a bit grumpy too if you were in his shoes."I jokingly punched him in the arm.

"Ya, but that's the thing. It ain't ever gonna get better, he's always gonna be like this."

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis! What happened to my happy-go-luck optimistic best friend?"

"He's on vacation." Soda cracked a grin, but it soon vanished as his eyes looked above my head.

"What time was the funeral supposed to start?" He looked back down at me.

"10:30, why?"

He looked down at his watch. " Cause it's 10:40 right now."I didn't reply, just started sprinting to the cemetary.

...

Halfway through the eulagy I heard a punch land. Then another and another. I turned around and saw my brother fighting with Tim Shepard, with Sylvia cheering on whoever was winning at the moment. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the front. The preacher, noticing the fight, hurried up the eulagy and finished with a hurried 'what great people they were'.

The coffins were lowered and that was my cue. "Dally!" He looked up imeditly, stunned that I had called him that. I only called him Dally when I was real mad. Sometimes I wonder why Ponyboy doesn't like Dally, but at the moment I understood perfectly.

I took Dally's moment of confusion as an oppurtunity to slap him. Leaving everyone staring I grabbed Caly by the arm and stormed away from the scene.

We walked around for about 15 minutes before I said anything. "I can't believe him!" I started pacing. "Why was he fighting anyway?"

"I don't know, but it was Sylvia and Tim. Dal probably didn't like the fact that Tim hits on Sylvia every chance he gets." Caly replied, her arms across her chest.

"That is not a good reason to be fighting at your friends parents funeral!" I continued ranting.

"Is there any good reason?" She asked.

"NO!"

"Winnie calm down!" She put a hand on my shoulder. I punched her in the gut faster then you could say "why".

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She clutched her stomache.

"You know not to touch me when I'm mad, or _ever_." I pointed out.

"Why are _you_ the motherly figure in my life?"

"Because theres' no one else." I siad matter-of-factly.

"Well that makes ne feel great. Where did you learn to punch like that?" I gave her a look. "Why did you have to be a _Winston_?"

"I don't know Caly, It wasn't exactly something I signed up for..."

**A/N: And that is the end of chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Walking

Chapter 3: Walking

"I don't want to go to school!" I normally don't whine, but this was a big deal.

"You've never complained before? Why start now?" Dal spoke from the bathroom. I walked in and watched him fix his hair for a minute.

"Well, I ain't ever had to wear a skirt to school untill now, that's why I don't wanna got to school."

"Then don't wear a skirt." He pushed past me and went into the room.

"It's a rule, all girls have to wear skirts." I don't usually ask Dal if I cn break the rules, but when it comes to school, Dal can be stricter the Darry.

"Then put up with it." He grabbed his leather jacket off the bed and headed downstairs.

"How come you get to break the rules?" I followed him.

"I'm older then you."He lit a ciggarette.

"Only by a year..."

"We're done talkin' about this. You will go to school, and you will follow the rules!" He started off in the direction of the Curtis's. All of us met there, Me, Caly, Johnny, Pony, Steve, and Two-Bit would head to school in Two-Bit's car, or walk.

"But Dally!" I would not give up this easily.

"I said we ain't gonna talk about it no more!" He growled.

I crossed my arms and muttered a few words that Dally himself had taught me.

"What you say?" He stopped and faced me.

"Nothing just what a joy it is to have you for a brother." I answered innocently.

"Ya right." He smirked.

"Really though why are you always so hell-bent on me following the rules, and going to school?" We started walking again.

"I'm taking a leaf out of Darry's book." He answered smoothly.

"No, you've always been like this."

"Maybe I just want you to follow the rules." His tone of voice was laced with anger and frustration. I dropped the subject but didn't like the outcome of the arguement.

...

"Why do you get to wear jeans?" I asked Caly once we were inside the Curtis House.

She looked at me, then snorted. I collpsed on the couch and buried my face in my hands.

"I feel like a Soc!" I said, though it was slightly muffled.

"Look like one too!" Two-Bit said from his place in front of the T.V.

I took my hands away from my face, "Gee Thanks Two-Bit!"

"It ain't that bad, here." Soda popped the collar of my shirt up. "You still have your greasy shirt and shoes, only thing kinda socy is your skirt, and I think it makes you look pretty."

"Now see Two-Bit, this is why Soda here gets all the girls, he knows how to talk to them." Steve spoke from the couch. I large piece of chocolate cake in his hand, a large chunk was missing. Half was in his mouth, the other half on his face.

"So Caly, why are you in jeans?"

"I don't give a hand about the rules." She turned back to Mickey Mouse before I had time to respond.

Dal chuckled from the kitchen, where he was looking for food. I threw a pillow at him, it hit him square in the face.

"Did I say you could throw pillows at me?" He threw it back, but I ducked, so instead of htting me, it hit Two-Bit.

"You didn't say I could be wise, but I am anyway."

He muttered something."What'd you say?" I mimcked him from earlier.

"Nothing, just what a joy it is to have you for a sister."

"Ya right." He did his funny little laugh.

"I'm lost." Ponyboy's head popped out from behind the bathroom door.

"You have to be a Winston to understand half of their jokes." Caly answered for him.

I looked above Dal's head at the clock on the wall. 8:00. Ya time for school!

"Hey guys look what time it is."

"I'm ditchen today, so whatever." Two-Bit said. But Caly, Johnny, Steve, and Pony were all hurriedly packing up their bags.

Dal and Two-Bit laughed at them, so I stuck my tounge out at Dal, he grabbed it and held on tight. I tried to pull away but that only made him laugh.

"Mom, Lal, m monna me labe!" He laughed harder. So I punched him hard in the stomache. He let go of my tongue, but raised his hand so he could swatt my arm. I ducked. and instead of hitting my shoulder, he hit Darry, hard in the stomache.

"Dally? What are you doing." Darry winked at me?

"Just trying to be a good big brother." Everone except Dally and Darry snorted.

"Well, you ain't doing a good job, try harder." Darry said.

"Yes sir." Dal did a mock salute. Darry rolled his eyes and headed back into the kitchen.

All of us school people filed out and head down the street. "Wait up!" Dal jogged up beside Steve. "Wouldn't want Stevie here getting into ny trouble now would we?" Dal puched Steve into the road. Steve jogged back, and punched Dallas in the arm. I laughed at them. Sometimes I forget they're both just seventeen.

Dal struck a match and lit a weed, which I took from him. He glared at me, but lit another. I smiled wide, and started violently waving. He cracked a grin, he could never stay mad at me when I did my smile and wave trick. Never.

Cally rolled her eyes. I offered her the weed. "Want one Caly girl?" I joked. She would come near a smoke unless someone else was holding it. She glared at me and I laughed.

"You are going to fail at being a mother!" She shook her head.

"And why is that Caly?" I took a drag on the smoke.

"You'll probably have your baby smoking when it's two!"

"Dal gave me one when I was four..." I said matter-of-factly.

Ponyboy just shook his head, but Caly went up to Dal, took the ciggarette out of his mouth, and threw it on the ground.

"Hey I ust noticed something, Dally, Darry, Caly, Johnny,Pony, Stevie, Winnie! We should be called the 'y gang'."I pointed out.

"Hey smart one, your name ends in a 'ie' not 'y'." Steve said.

"So does yours. and it makes the same sound!" He rolled his eyes.

**Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy and please please review!**


	4. Shocker

Chapter 4: Shocker

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders! Only Winnie, SilentStorm1999 owns Caly :) hope you enjoy the chapter!**

10 minutes. I looked down at my paper, last question. I was stalling, but that was my speciality. I mean I'm real smart and could finish first, but what kinda Greaser finishes first on a History Final? Other then Pony...

8 minutes. Only person other then me still taking the test is Jack Newlander. The only middle class student, and a nerd. He was always the one to finish last, cause he did extra credit and looked over his answers about a million times. He was smart, probably smarter then Ponyboy, and that's why he was teased so much. Well that and he never fit in with a group.

He wasn't anywhere near Greaser material, but his parents didn't have enough money for him to fit in with the soc's. He was just in the middle. He was nice, and we may have gotton along if he wasn't always talking about school. I knew Caly and Johnny talked to him once in a while, but he ain't no greaser.

That's the thing. Greasers only talk to greasers and Socs only talk to Socs. We only talk to our kind cause we dig the same things, we dress the same, talk the same, and all of us live in the same situations, with slight a variaty. It's a sad thing for the few middle class kids. They don't belong anywhere. But hey who ever said society is understanding? We are all like kittys. Society doesn't pet the kitty, society stabbs the kitty. Greasers just happen to get stabbed the most. Literally.

5 minutes. I wrote in my answer and turned in my test. I quietly packed up. The guys are not patient, especially on Fridays.

3 minutes. As soon as the bell ran I would be ready to go.

2 minutes. 119, 118,117, 116 I counted down the seconds.

"Miss. WInston, come here please." I growled quietly as the bell rang.

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"Why did you put Winnie under your name?"

"It is my name." I was losing what little patience I had.

"On my roster it says Margret." Did I ever mention how much I dislike this teacher?

Jack, thankfully, was the only one who heard. But he, the nicest boy in my class, laughed.

"You itchin to get your head kicked in?" I glared at him, then turned back to my teacher, " Sorry, I'll right Margret next time, can I go now?" He nodded, and I ran out of the classroom.

...

"What took you so long?" Steve said when I finally reached them on the other side of the parking lot.

"Nothin', just my lousy teacher." I mumbled.

"Hey anyone want to go to a movie?" Pony asked, changing the subject.

"Why not?" I was supposed to ask Dal first, but as he was right behind me I decided to annoy him.

"I'll come to, Johnnycake?" Dallas looked at Johnny.

"Sure if everyone else going."Johnny looked at Steve.

"No can do, Soda and I are takin' the girls to the game." Steve told Johnny.

"I have some homework I wanna get outa the way, see you around..?" I looked at Pony for an answer.

"Meet at my house, umm around six." He shrugged, then turned back to Caly.

I'm no girly girl, but when I see those two I get giddy (at least I think that's the word). They are perfect for each other. Pony can be real patient and with Caly's 'problem' that's a real good trait. He's kinda like her Prince Charming, minus the horse, the whole prince thing, and the cash. But If I didn't think about all that stuff, (why would he have a horse anyway?) he was ' ' for Caly Cade.

...

"Hey Caly, you get any homework done?" I felt only a little guilty that I hadn't stayed and helped her with her english homework.

"Ya, Pony helped me." She smiled a little, but only I caught it.

"Good, Pony what movie we seein'?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, it might be an Elvis movie..." Pony lit a weed.

"Elvis? ELVIS? I agreed to go to an _Elvis _movie." If it ain't clear, I don't like Elvis.

"Winnie, they never show two Elvis movies, you can ignor it if it's first, and if it's second I'll walk ya home." Dallas was being a good big brother for once. That was one reason, the other being that he don't like Elvis any more then me, he just ain't gonna show it.

"Thanks Dal!" I did a cheesy grin. Caly got my joke, Dal ignored it, and everyone else just gave me the normal wierd looks.

"We're early." Pony said, Captian Obvious strikes again.

"What you wanna do?" Johnny asked Dallas.

"Nothin' legal man." Caly and I said for Dal, he can be a bit predictable sometimes...just a bit.

"Let's go see Sodapop and Steve?" I suggested.

"I thought they was takin' thier girls to the game." Johnny was talkin; a lot more then usual tonight.

"They are, but the don't get off work till around 6:30." I told him.

"Then let's go see the SS." Dal headed off in the direction of the DX.

"What?" I asked as soon as I caught up with him.

"The SS, you know Soda and Steve?" Dal rolled his eyes, as if I was the stupid one.

"Hey that's a good joke man." Johnny clapped Dal on the back.

"No it wasn't." Caly and I said together.

"Ya it was, you guys are just to young to understand." Johnny, ever the wise.

"I'm three months older then you Johnny Cade." I pointed a finger at him, "And if it wern't for Caly bein' younger then you, you wouldn;t even know the definition of responsibilty!"

"Ya I would, I got a dictionary." He replied.

"Since when do you get smart?" I asked, just a little bit annoyed. Note the sarcasm.

"Umm, since you started bein' a-" He started but Dallas cut him off.

"Call my sister that again and I'll beat your head in!"

"Hey,man, chill." Johnny the daredevil.

"You understand me." Dal raised his voice.

"Ya, I dig." Johnny was a bit more careful this time.

After that we kinda fell into an awkward silence. Dal had never talked to Johnny like that, and over me? That was just wierd. Pony and Cally were behind me a Dal, with Johnny in the far back. " What'd you do that?" I asked Dal, when I knew Pony, Johnny, and Caly wern't in earshot.

"He was gonna call you-"

"Ya I know. But why'd you defend me and all?" I asked.

"You're my kid sister, it's my job." He punched me in the shoulder jokingly.

"But I'm a Winston..." I gave him a questioning look.

"That ya are kid, that ya are." Was all he said before we got to the drive in. I just stared at him. Why did he have to be my brother? One minute he's all mean, and annoying and the next he's one of the best big brothers in the world. It's confusing and I hate it, but when I think about it, I wouldn't want him to be any other way. Though less jail time would definatly make me happy...

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you like, please review...yada yada yada. :)**


	5. Explanations

Chapter 5: Explanations

**Disclaimer: I only own Winnie, Caly is owned by SilentStorm 1999 everything else belongs to S.E. Hinton**

_I heard a gun being cocked behind me. I turned slowly, making sure I was still pressed against the brick wall, it took a minute for me to register what was going on. Two men were facing off,one with a gun the other with a blade. I looked around, looking for the one peson I could trust. _

_Dallas was backed up against the wall,his eyes wide with fear. I held my breath, hoping that the man with the gun didn't shoot. If he shot, Dal would get hit too. I knew I should say something, but if either man was nervous, alerting them to me being there was not a good idea. Someone was gonna get shot in the next few minutes, hopefully it wouldn't be a Winston._

_The man with the gun was yelling something in a wierd language. The other man didn't say anything back, but took a step forward. I screamed-_

"SIS! WINNIE! WAKE UP! COME ON, SIS!" Someone was shaking me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Dal. He had one arm under my head, supporting my neck,the other was on my shoulder shaking me. "Dallas, it was-" I stopped talking. We had both agreed not to talk about it.

"Ya, I know, I ain't stupid." He moved the arm that was under my neck so that my head fell against his leg. I looked up at my big brother.

"Why don't you ever have have nightmares about it." I put emphisis on the word it.

"I was older then you. You was only eight, that and I'm a boy, those kinda things don't scare me. Shoot, nothin scares me!" He cracked a grin.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. I knew I had seen fear in his eyes that night, but if he wanted to think nothin scared him, then who was I to stop him? We both stayed still for a while...did I ever mention how comfortable the Curtis's floor is?

Caly was on the couch above me, and Steve was draped across the arm chair. I knew Two-Bit had to be here somewhere, but then again, depending on the time, he may not be drunk enough. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a blood-curdling scream come from Ponyboy and Soda's room.

I jumped up, slapping Caly lightly on the arm to wake her up before rushing to the room. I got there at the same time a Darry, who looked like he hadn't slept all night. We both squeezed through the door, but while he just stood in the doorway I rushed to Pony's side of the bed. Soda was holding him, saying things like, "It's gonna be alright" and "It's over". I slowly took in the situation, which was hard to do as I had no idea what was goning on.

Caly came running in and pushed me out of the way. Immediatly she started pelting Pony with questions. "What happened? Why are you screaming? You gonna be ok? How-" I cut her off my clamping my hand down tightly on her mouth.

Dal, Johnny, and Steve all stood in the doorway, and Darry just inside the room. "Ponyboy you ok?" Darry finally said.

"Ya, I don't know what happend..." He was shaking real bad. I took the ciggaret that Dallas had just lit and handed it to Pony. Then lit one for myself. "I have no idea what happend, only that it scared me real bad." He finished, steadier now he had a weed.

He took another long drag and breathed a sigh of relief, looking up to give me a grateful smile. Caly threw her hands in the air." I'm gonna be the only one of us you ain't got lung cancer at twenty-five!" She got up from the bed.

"You wanna tell us all why you got in here so fast? Almost faster then me." Darry had been giving me suspious looks ever since I gave Pony the smoke.

"I was already awake." I shrugged him off and took a drag from my smoke. But the calming effect I usually got from smoking didn't happen. My nerves were still all over the place. Pony seemed fine, about to fall asleep even, but I was about to jump out of my skin. I guess thats the price you pay for being able to remember your nightmare.

...

The next few weeks Pony would have the nightmares every night. It got to the point where the noise at Buck's was better then Pony's screamin. Finally Darry took him to the doctor, who was real helpful. He said Pony should study more and play more football. Even Tw-Bit drunk could help you more then that! But it worked, and the Winston's and the Cade's had a better place to sleep at night again. Sadly for me my nightmares continued.

"Winnie, can I talk to you?" Darry asked me after three weeks of my nightmares.

"Ya, sure." I followed him into the kitchen.

"Winnie, whats goin on? You've never had nightmares until now."

"Since when did you become an expert at my life?" I wasn't about to tell him,even if he was Darry.

"Look, Winnie, please tell me whats goin on." He leaned against the counter.

I hopped up on the sink so that I was the same hight as him. "Why do you care." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because I do. Now whats going on!" He raised his voice a little bit.

"Nothin, I'm fine." I started picking at my nails.

"So that's why Dally has to wake you up every night? That's why you wake up in a cold sweat scared out of your mind?" He countered.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said with confindence.

"What the hell?" He gave an exasperated digh.

"I'm Wensday Addams." I held back a grin at the look on his face.

"Like hell you are!'' He rolled his eyes.

"I'm perfectly happy having the nighmares, they are in fact quiet enjoyable!" I said with a fake posh accent.

"Why won't you tell the truth?" He didn't laugh at my joke...

"Look it ain't just my secret to share! I can't tell you what ain't mine to tell." My face came an inch closer to his.

"Why not!" He moved his face closer to mine.

"Darry, I just can't ok..." I trailed off. He and I were only about a inch apart. He was staring into my eyes, and me into his. It was creepy and wierd, but I didn't not like being this close to him. Oh My God I'm turning into a girl!

"What are you two doin' in here?OH..." Sodapop burst into the kitchen but stopped dead when he saw Darry and me.

I shook my head and hooped off the sink, brushed past Soda and went into the living room, thanking my lucky stars Dal hadn't seen.

**So what's going on with Winnie? Review please! I may not update for a week, I'm going out of town and will not have be able to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter though! Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Fight 1 and 2

Chapter 6: Fight #1 and 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Winnie, Caly belongs to SilentStorm1999 and the rest is S.E. Hinton's**

"Hey Dally!" Johnny yelled from across the school parking lot. He was still in school, but I could tell that he would drop out any day now.

"Hey man, what's hangin?" Dal clapped Johnny on the back. I felt a little upset...I mean my brother just chose to say 'Hi' to a friend, instead of me.

"Hey anyone want to head over to the Dingo?" Dal asked.

"Soda and I work..." Steve

"I'm going out with Kathy" Two-Bit

"Johnny, Caly, and I got homework" Pony

"I'm free." Me

Dal rolled his eyes at me. "What?" I asked my annoyed brother.

"Nothin..." He shook his head. "Winne why don't you stay at Pony's, do your homework like a good little girl."

"Excuse me?" I clenched my fists.

"You,child, go do your homework, while me, the adult, picks up a few broads at the Dingo." Dal smirked. I thought about punching him for the child comment, but words can be a bit more effective.

"Adult refers to someone who is responsible, which you are not..." I knew that was enough to get him back, without completing my thought.

"I'm responsible enough to get you off the streets and fed!" He shot back.

"Darry does most of that smart one!" I almost yelled at him.

"And what do you call Buck's?"

"The place I stay when your not in jail."

"I give you a place to stay, I make sure you eat, and how do you thank me? By yelling at me!"

"Darry gives me a place to stay, Darry makes sure I eat, and I do thank him!" I was red in the face from all the yelling. Darry does a lot for all of us, especially me, Dally was trying to take the credit...

"Margret! Stop yelling at me right now!" Dally didn't yell, but the voice he used was worse. It was almost deadly. So I did stop yelling, but a million things were streaming through my head, most of them I learned from Dally. "Come on." He motioned for me to follow him. i waved bye to the guys and hurried to catch up with his long strides.

We walked in silence for a while. I guess this is how most of our fights ended, him using my real name, mostly yelling, and me making the wise decision of shutting up. As always I was the one to give in. As I was reflecting on our argument I remembered Dally saying something about picking up broads, I immediatly checked to see of he had his ring. He didn't.

"Why do you want to cheat on Sylvia?" I said as innocently as possible.

"I ain't cheating on Sylvia." My brothers cold remark came fast. Too fast.

"Then why are you gonna pick up a few broads, but you don't have your ring..."

"I ain't cheating on her!"

"I ain't stupid! If you want to break up with her then just break up with her, no use making you look bad!" Have I ever mentioned that I'm extremly logical, or can be...

"I caught her cheating last night with Shepard, I need people to know I ain't gonna take that!" Dal slammed a fist in his hand.

"What that your dating a slut?" I suggested. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Sylvia?

"Don't you ever talk about my girl like that!" He growled.

"Which one?" I asked sweetly.

He glared at me and walked on. After a few minutes he opened his mouth again." Look I do what I want, when I want."

"That is exactly the opposite of responsible." I pointed out.

"WINNIE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" He grabbed at his hair.

"I will when you give me a good answer!"

"I'm getting a broad? Whats there to tell. You just said you ain't stupid, but you sure are acting like it!"

"Why are you cheating on Sylvia, instead of just breaking up with her?" I was getting frustrated that I couldn't get through his thick skull!

"Because..." He looked down at the ground...

"Fine! You want to waste your life on one-night stands and girls who don't care about you! Fine, have fun, but don't you dare complain to me!" I then turned on my heel and stalked off in the direction of the DX.

"Hey Sodapop any chance you can get off early." I had slammed the station door closed and was in need of a person to talk to.

"Maybe why?" He was cleaning off the counter. I stopped fuming for a minute and decided to get a laugh.

"Oh Sandy's outside and wants to have a real serious discussion with you!" It took everything not to burts out laughing.

He dropped his rag and ran outside, almost bumping into Steve. The latter wiped his hands on a rag and leaned against the counter. "What'd you tell him?"

"That Sandy's outside.."

"But she's not...oooh" He nodded, finally getting the joke.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" Soda ran back inside, and pushed Steve out of the way do he could stand right in front of me.

"I could've sworn I saw her outside!" I said with a thick southern drawl, just to make him mad.

"You are evil!" He grabbed Steve's rag and shoved in my face.

"No...I'm a Winston!" I said once he stopped trying to suffocate me.

Both boys started laughing, at first I thought it was becuase of what I said, then I caught sight of my face in the glass door.

"SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS!" My once clean face was now covered in moter oil."Steve what did you do to that car that you got this much on a rag?"

"I just changed the oil!" He managed between gasps.

"Someone hand me a _clean_ rag!'' Soda handed me a stark white towel, which got most of the oil off. I then threw it at Soda, who through it at Steve, who threw it back to me.

As we continued our game I wondered,_Why am I friends with these idiots?_ but then I asnwered myself, _Because I couldn't survive without them._

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. I know it was short but more long ones ore coming up and I needed to update. Please REVIEW!**


	7. My Friends

Chapter 7: My Friends

"God, I am so bored!" Pony exclaimed from the arm chair.

"Why don't we just pack up and move to New York!" Steve, who I guess had the day off, said from the kitchen.

I started shaking slightly. "Why would you go to New York? Why not...Oklahoma City?" I tried to steady my voice, but I could tell Caly noticed. I lit a weed, trying to calm my nerves.

"New York is more fun. You used to live there, tell us about it." Why was Steve so hell bent on New York?

"It ain't fun, at least not where I lived! And that Mr. Randel is all you need to know!" I got up from the floor and stalked out of the house. Why was everyone making me so mad recently? And why was Steve getting the skelatons out of the closet?

I was half-way down the road when I notices that Caly was following. I slowed down so she could catch up. "What was that all about?" She asked once I was in ear-shot.

"I don't like talkin about New York! You know that, if Steve wants to know about New York he can ask my brother!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why do you always get so worked up whenever someone mentions New York?" Caly asked me. It was the first time someone had actually asked me to tell about what happened, and so I reverted.

"It ain't just my secret. I can't tell you." I used the excuse that Dal had said to if anyone asked, even though I had sworn I wouldn't.

"You can't tell me?'' She spoke with a cold voice I had never heard her use before. It made me feel a little guilty.

"No I can't! And I wouldn't tell you if I could!" I shot back in the same voice.

"Why?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Because you don't need to know what happened. It ain't anything to do with you!" I was yelling, but just barely.

See with me and Dal, someone yelling don't make no difference to us. But to Caly and Johnny it does. Their mom yells at them all the time, and while it had made Caly tougher then most girls, it also hurt.

"I don't need to know? Why?" She wasn't yelling, her voice was quiet, but deadly.

It was then that I looked at this 13 year old through a strangers eyes. She looked like a girl who'd had enough of life, that hadn't really been a kid, but grown up fast. Like how old people get you know, nothings new, and everything seems hard. That same look was in her eyes, but then I looked at her from my point of view and saw the truth. She was 13, she had a bunch of guys for family, and a 15 year old for a mother figure. And that 'mother figure' smoked, cussed occasionaly, was raised by her big brother, was best friends with guys, had no idea what she was doing. This 13 year old lived on the wrong side of town, with a drunk dad who beat her and her brother, and a mother who yelled at them for no reason at all. She had heard of stuff like what happened to me in New York. She had seen her friends jumped. So why wouldn't I tell her? Becuase I didn't need to let her know what happened to me and Dal. That's something that a good mom wouldn't tell their kid, and she may not be my kid but she's as good as. I take better care of her then her mom and it's gonna stay that way!

And that my friends is why I won't tell her what happened in New York.

"Because you don't need to know about stuff like that." I said this in a quieter voice, a kinder voice.

"It ain't gonna be nothin I already don't know about." She spoke in a colder voice, but like all greasers it was just her defending her greaserness. Greaser girls like us, do it even more, we have to prove we ain't innocent. That we can hold our own in a fight and know the score. Like the song 'Big Girls Don't Cry' if you asked me a song that described greaser girls it would be that song. Cryin ain't allowed, it's like a law or somthin.

"Just because you know about somethin don't mean you need to hear about it all the time!'' I was feeling resposible after my little observation moment.

" I _want_ to know." She said in a frustrated voice.

"I don't want you to know." I threw back.

"I need to know."

"No you don't! It is not something I want you to know about!"

"Why?" She slammed her hands on her hips.

"You know about my nightmares, what happened in New York is what caused them. I ain't gonna do that to you!"She was the only one, other then Dal who knew about the nightmares.

She opened her mouth like she was gonna say something, but then closed it, and gave me a look. A look that clearly said what was bad enough to scare a Winston? Both Winston's. It may not have been obvious, but it was clear to me that whenever I had the dream and he thought about it, he was scared. And what could scare the Great and Powerful Dallas Winston? Ha ha Great and Powerful.

"Will you leave me alone now?" I asked in a harsh tone. She took a step back at the tone of my voice. And then another. And then she turned around and sprinted back to the Curtis's. I put my head in my hands. So much for resposible mother figure!

Normally I would have gone to Dal, and surprisingly, asked for advice. But as he was in the cooler... All of a sudden I wanted my/Dal's grey sweatshirt, I alsways wore it when he was in the cooler. I started when I found the sweatshirt the first time he got caught in Tulsa. I was cold so I put it on, it smelled like Dallas and while I'm not sentimental and all it made me feel a lot better. So now whenever he's in jail I wear it and it makes me feel better.

But since he wasn't here I would have to go the only other person I could go to for advice. Darry. I walked in the direction of his work site for the week. I figured by the time I got there it would be time for him to leave, this would give us a few minutes to talk. I felt a warm, fuzzy kinda creepy feeling at the idea of talking to Darry,but I quickly shrugged it off.

It took maybe 10 minutes to get to the house, and he still had about 20 minutes until time to go. When I walked up he gave me a quizzical look, but when I shrugged he turned back to his work. I noticed that they were almost done, which meant that he would spend more time at his other job, which he kept a secret from all of us.

I sat down on a pile of extra roofing, thinking. Mostly about how I described all the bad things in Caly's life. So...I decided to do that for everyone I know. Hey don't blame me, I'm in a deppressed mood.

Dallas: He's 17 and not only does he have to deal with the fact that his mom walked out on him and his dad's a drunk, but he also has to raise his kid sister. He has no job, probably has a jail cell with his name on it, and he doesn't really have much of a life. He doesn't even act like a kid, he acts like an adult, like he takes care of me, but then he doesn't act resposible. But he ain't like a kid.

Sodapop: He's a drop out. He works full time at a gas station. He has a girl, but I don't trust her. He's parents died a few months ago and now he's being raised by his big brother. He has problems, but almost no one will listen. He's always stuck in the middle and is probably stressed out by the fact that he can't do anything to make his life better.

Darry: He's 20, but has more responsibilties then his dad ever did. He don't have any parents, and he has to raise his kid brothers. He's always stressing about the bills becuase even though he works two jobs it almost never is enough to make ends meet. He has to worry about his brothers being taken away and them all being seperated. And he always has this doubt in the back of his mind, did he make the right choice?

Ponyboy: He's smart, he could have a life. But becuase he's on the wrong side of town he ain't got much of a chance. He's being raised by his big brother, and if that ain't tough I don't know what is. He's looked down upon by most of the world just cause he's a greaser, but he's better then most. He ain't rough like the Shepards', and he ain't hard like Dal. But he has determination, and perserverence. He'll make it through.

Steve: His dad yells at him every other night, and really doesn't want him around. He wants more from life, but he doesn't know that he does, so he's got this emptyness that he knows about, but doesn't know how to fill. He tries to protect the people he cares about, but he's moody and always scowling so most people don't want to be around him.

Two-Bit: He's a drunk. He's a thief. He could get a job, help support his mom and sister, but instead he just sits around. He's still in high school at 18 and has no intention of leaving. He wants to be a kid forever, but he needs to face reality. And he can't ever be serious.

Johnny: His parents don't care about him. His dad beats him and his mom yells at him for sport. His only family is the gang, but he doesn't even realize it. He cares about people, but at the same time is afraid that the people he cares about will leave him. He is slow in school, even though he is smart.

With my anaylisis complete I came to one conclusion. I hadn't been describing the bad things in these people's lives, but how other, non-greasers saw them. And despite all these things, they were all my friends. And without them I wouldn't have made it through. Dal, he keeps me tough, and protects me when I need it. Soda, he's my best friend. He keeps me happy and optimistic. Darry, he. How do you describe Darry? He may work a lot, but if you need him, he's always there. Steve, my other best friend, well he does all the stupid stuff I learn not to do. Pony, he makes sure I'm working hard in school and get my work done. Two-Bit, without him I wouldn't like Micky Mouse and I wouldn't know how to joke. Johnny teaches me that no matter how hard things are, someone else has it harder, maybe even a friend. And Caly?

Caly is one of a kind.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. This was a kinda filler chapter, moving along with the story next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. I want to know if I lived up to your expectations!**


	8. Darry

Chapter 8: Darry

**A/N:I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have the whole story now planned out and updates should be frequent. A few big shockers are coming up, so be prepared. And now chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I own Winnie and Ally, SilentStorm1999 owns Caly**

"So, why are you here?'' Darry walked up to me. I stood up, but immediatly had to sit back down. _Not this again. I thought this was all over and in the past!_

"Can we sit down and talk?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't pick up on any weirdness.

"Here?"

"Why not?" I replied in a usual Wintson fashion.

"Ok, so what'd u wanna talk about."

"I kinda sorta... Fine! Iaccadentlyyelledat Caly!" My words strung together in a very un-Winston fashion.

"Why?" He kinda sighed.

"Well, I don't want her to know anything about what happened to me in New York, but she wouldn't stop asking questions. I really wanted to be alone, and I guess all of my frustration just came out. I told her to go away."

"That's it?" Darry said.

"That's it? I'm the only motherly figure she has and I yelled at her! I'm turning into her real mother!" I was close to screaming.

"I yell at Pony, and he's fine."

"Are you kidding! The boy is afraid to do anything wrong because he doesn't want you to yell at him!"

"Good, he won't do anything wrong." _Why, why do boys have to be so thick headed?_

"Becuase he's afraid! That ain't no way to live life!"

"Oh and what is a good way? Staying up late at night, drinking, smoking, partying?"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"You live at **Bucks's**, Pony's is better off being afraid if the alternitive is how you're livin'! At least I'm a responsible older brother!" _He did not just insult my brother!_

"MY BROTHER IS A DAMN GOOD BROTHER. A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THEN YOU! AT LEAST HE CARES ENOUGH ABOUT ME TO MAKE SURE I'M HAPPY!" I was fuming.

"I CAN TELL! HE'S IN THE COOLER ALL THE TIME! HE CARES A LOT, SO MUCH HE'S NEVER AROUND!" Darry yelled back at me. I wanted to stand up, but due to my current situation I couldn't.

"HE HAS HIS FAULTS, BUT THATS PART OF BEING A GOOD FAMILY LOVING EACH OTHER DESPITE ALL THE FLAWS!"

"YA, LIKE HAVING HIS SISTER LIVE IN A BAR!"

"IT'S THE BEST HE CAN DO! AT LEAST HE CARES ABOUT ME!"

"WINNIE! HE'S DALLAS WINSTON HE CAN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE. HE CAN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Darry yelled with such finality that even if I had wanted to say something I couldn't have.

I managed to stand up. I thrust my legs forward and walked away to one of the only people I ever wanted proud of me. The person that I...no I don't!

I walked for what seemes like hours. I didn't know where I was going, but somehow ended up at Two-Bit's house. He was the only person I could think of that wouldn't take sides. Soda,and Pony would stick up for Darry, just cause he's their brother. Steve, and Johnny would stick up for me, because I'm their best friend, or Dallas's kid sister. And Caly was probably still mad at me.

"KIETH MATHEWS OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I banged on the door until Two-Bit came out, beer in hand.

"Hey Winnie I don't think they heard you in Mexico, see if you can yell louder!"

"I need to talk to you, and..."

"What do you need to tell Uncle Two-Bit?" I ignored the 'uncle' part and started talking.

"First I yelled at Caly, then I went to Darry for advice, so then I got into a fight with him, and now I'm confused as hell." I sighed.

"Umm, Winnie, why are you coming to me with your problems, they are called yours for a reason."

"Gee, thanks Two-Bit! I came to you because everyone else is mad at me, in jail, or would take sides!" I was about to get up and leave, when I noticed someone.

"Two-Bit, when is mommy coming home?" Two-Bit's kid sister, Ally, walked into the living room.

"I don't know sweetheart, why don't you go color, then I'll come play with you." He hugged her then she skipped off to her room. I watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Two-Bit? Why were you acting like that?" He was telling her to color, and hugging her, and it was weird!

"She's my kid sister, how else should I act?"

"But, shouldn'y you be teaching her to fight, or telling her to get tough?" I wanted to understand why he was being so weird. Dal never treated me like that.

"Winnie, she's 7, she's a little kid, I ain't gonna teach her to fight, yet." I felt comforted by the yet part, but still...

"But, You hugged her." I stressed the word.

"Ya, what don't tell me Dally ain't ever hugged you before." Two-Bit was close to laughing.

"No he ain't!" I was getting definsive.

"Hey, it's fine, I get it, Dally's Dally, but still, not even when you guys were kids?"

"Never like that, if you count carrying me to my room if I fell asleep on the couch then ya, but never just cause."

"Damn you've grown up weird."

"Tell me about it." I laid back against the couch, and stared at the ceiling. Two-Bit was watching Mickey, but The ceiling was more interesting for me.

I was thinking about all the stuff Dal and I had been through, I'd never thought anything of Dal never saying he cared about me, or him never hugging me. That wasn't Dal.

Maybe I shouldn't have come to Two-Bit, he just messed me up even more!

**Like it, Love it, hate it? Sorry it was short. It's setting up for things to come in later chapters. Remember Winnie not being able to stand up? Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
